Mass Effect:Destruction
by MassDestroyer
Summary: Days after the events at the alpha relay, Shepard and the rest of his team are forced to wait for his trial on Earth. They will have to rally the galaxy to stop the Reapers, determened to try and stop the machines , even if it is already too late.Post ME3
1. Chapter 1

Negative was the only survivor of the intense biotic training known as "Invisible Arm". He triumphed over every last test subject. The program was funded and controlled by Cerberus. All main subjects from every facility had come to him and were crushed under his might. Invisible arm was also the program that Jack was in. Jack, subject 0 she had managed to escape his onslaught. She now was in the company of Commander Shepard and his team. Shepard, he hated the name, Shepard managed to become top on Cerberus' wanted list. He was free, Negative hated Shepard for his freedom. Shepard could do whatever he wanted, Negative always had been trapped, and he was donated by his parents at 9 months old, he had knowledge of the outside world but had never seen anything in person.

Mostly he was trained in using his biotics with lethal efficiency, but he was also trained with pistols, knives, and omni-blades.

Suddenly a voice broadcasted offer the intercom

"Negative report to the comm. room now."

The energy field that trapped him deactivated leaving him in a dark small metal room the lights on the floor lit up to guide him. Upon arriving the ground around him came up to scan his every move.

"Hello, you know who I am."Came an old voice

"The Illusive man" Negative replied as the picture of the person came into view

"You know of Commander Shepard, don't you, much of which is how he betrayed us." said T.I.M.

"Yeah, I know a bit about him?"

"We want him dead."

"I'm going to guess you want me to kill him. Why should I."

"We will let you go."

Shocked negative responded "Where do I start."

"We can't find him he disappeared after the collector base."

"So you don't know where he is."

"No, but we know he will be on Earth soon to stand trial. Later on the Citadel to face the Council. He killed thousands of Batarians to slow the reapers."

"Ok so we need to be on Earth or the Citadel to kill him.

"Yes we have a small stealth ship for you as well as a small squad of solders, we will provide anything you need, weapons, armor, upgrades, you name it and we will provide it."

"Understood."

"Go, Negative, you don't have much time."


	2. Chapter 2

Tali walked into the captain's cabin, she saw Shepard looking at a data pad.

"Shepard."

"Hey Tali, I'm just looking at some data I got from the alpha relay."

"What does it say?"

"It is mostly info they gathered about the relay, and object Rho. But it also shows how long until the reapers can be at the next relay, and then the invasion will begin."

"How long do we have."

"Four months, tops. It isn't much, but we can do it."

"What about the Trial?"

"I'm not sure; I could be called to Earth any day now."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, they would most likely let me go when the reapers arrive. I'm not concerned about myself; I am worried about what they will do with you."

"John, I know that you would come for me."

He looked up and smiled at her.

"I also stopped felling sick a few days ago, so I took the antibiotics that I used before the collector base so…"

Before she could finish her sentence he reached up to her faceplate and removed it. Upon seeing her face he smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and started removing his shirt while he started removing her suit.

By the time she got his shirt off he had managed to get the top part of her suit off. She was cold not being in her temperature regulated suit. He kicked off his shoes and socks and pressed a few buttons on her ankles and legs releasing the last seals on her suit. He pulled off her boots and undid he's belt as he started to pull down her pants.

With the last part of her suit gone she crawled under the sheets as he finished undressing himself. He got under the sheets and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered to her

"I love you to." She replied

They soon were fast asleep in each other's arms,


End file.
